W puszczach Afryki/14
| adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W puszczach Afryki Wagddisowie. Życzenia Hubera spełniły się. Znajdował się w napowietrznej wiosce, którą rządził jego wysokość Mselo-Tala-Tala. Znalazł więc w głębi tego tajemniczego lasu Ubangi nowe pokolenia, osady nieznane, cały ten świat dziwny, tajemniczy, o którego istnieniu nikt dotąd nie wiedział. Rozmyślania jego przerwał Cort, mówiąc: – Drogi przyjacielu, widzę, że miałeś słuszność, ten las musi być zamieszkały. – A widzisz, nie chciałeś mi wierzyć… Ale bądź co bądź nie chciałbym w tym, na pół ludzkim pokoleniu, zakończyć dni mojego żywota. – Ależ, kochany Maksie, trzeba pobyć tu, między niemi, aby się przypatrzeć ich życiu i obyczajom i wydać później o tym książkę, która może narobić wrzawy w świecie. – Zgodziłbym się na to chętnie, ale pod dwoma warunkami. – A mianowicie? – Najpierw, żeby nam pozwolili chodzić swobodnie po swej osadzie, a powtóre, oddalić się, gdy to uznamy za właściwe. – Ale do kogo się mamy zwrócić z naszemi żądaniami? – Sądzę, że do jego wysokości Ojca Zwierciadło – odpowiedział Maks. – Ciekawy jednak jestem, dlaczego poddani nadali mu tę nazwę? Czyżby jego wysokość nosił okulary? – A skądżeby on wziął tutaj okularów? – dodał Maks. – Albo ja wiem. Kwestja, czy będą ich więzili, rozwiązaną została natychmiast. Drzwi chaty, przymocowane włóknami liany, otworzyły się znowu i przez nie wszedł Li-Mai. Przystąpił do Langa i zaczął go pieścić, a tymczasem Jan Cort przypatrywał się uważnie tej małej istotce. Drzwi chaty stały otworem, więc Huber radził, ażeby wyjść z chaty i przypatrzeć się mieszkańcom tej dziwnej wioski. Wyszli więc, a mały dzikus zaczął ich oprowadzać, trzymając Langa za rękę. Znaleźli się w przejściu, którędy przechodzili Wagddisowie. Była to czworokątna przestrzeń, ocieniona wierzchołkami drzew. Cała osada zbudowana była na wysokości stu stóp ponad ziemią i wspierała się na olbrzymich gałęziach potężnych baobabów i bombaksów, powiązanych ljanami; na tym ułożona była gruba warstwa ziemi tak ubitej, że nie drżała pod nogami. Wierzchołki drzew osłaniały doskonale chaty przed burzami. Słońce przedzielało się przez gałęzie drzew. Lekki wietrzyk przynosił aromatyczne zapachy leśne i chłodził nieco powietrze. Wagddisowie przypatrywali się naszym podróżnym bez wielkiego zdziwienia. Rozmawiali pomiędzy sobą urywanemi zgłoskami, głosem chrapowatym. Kamis chwytał niekiedy wyrazy w narzeczu Kongo, lecz, co dziwniejsza, że Cort usłyszał kilka wyrazów niemieckich, a między innemi vater (ojciec) i powiedział o tym swoim towarzyszom. – Mój kochany – odparł Huber – wszystko to jest tak dziwne, że ja już przestałem się nawet dziwić. Kto wie, może oni mówią i po francusku? Ciało mieszkańców tej wioski pokrywał delikatny, rudawy meszek; ubiór ich stanowił rodzaj tuniki, utkanej z włókien roślinnych. Tkaniny te podobne były do tkanin dahomejskich. Głowy ich były okrągłe, brwi bynajmniej nie krzaczaste, włosy proste, zarost lichy. Nie ulegało zatym wątpliwości, że było to jakieś nowe, nieznane dotychczas plemię. Wagddisowie należeli bezwątpienia do rasy ludzkiej, ale, o ile byli rozwinięci umysłowo, o tym podróżni nasi nie mogli jeszcze wydać żadnego sądu. – Nie mają łap płaskich – zauważył Jan. – Ani śladu ogona – dodał Maks. – Rzeczywiście – zastanawiał się dalej Jan – i to jest właśnie dowodem wyższości ich rasy. Wprawdzie niektóre małpy nie mają ani ogona, ani worków obwisłych na policzkach i chodzą na dwuch lub na czterech łapach. Ale chód Wagddisów jest zupełnie ludzki. Był to więc oczywiście nieznany dotąd gatunek ludzi. Zresztą co do budowy nóg, antropologiści niektórzy dowodzą, że niema żadnej różnicy w budowie nogi małpiej i ludzkiej i że tylko obuwie przekształca trochę nogę człowieka. Są jeszcze oprócz tego inne rysy podobieństwa pomiędzy rodem ludzi i małp. Czwororękie, chodzące na dwuch kończynach, są najpoważniejsze z usposobienia i najmniej grymasie z pośród małp. Otóż to było dziwne, że taka sama powaga malowała się w ruchach i chodzie mieszkańców wioski Ngala. Cort, robiąc dalsze spostrzeżenia, zauważył, że układ zębów mają taki sam, jak ludzie. To podobieństwo mogło wywołać przypuszczenie o rozmaitości i przemianie gatunków, o czym pisał wiele uczony Darwin. Nie można jednak zaprzeczyć temu, że małpy zajmują wyższe stanowisko w świecie zwierzęcym. – A może to jest plemię pośrednie pomiędzy ludźmi i małpami? – rzekł Maks Huber. Może nam właśnie przypadło w udziale odkryć tę ciekawą tajemnicę naukową? – Nie możemy nic o tym twierdzić – odparł Cort. – Zanim wydamy sąd o Wagddisach, musimy pierwej poznać ich pojęcia religijne i obyczajowe. – To obszerne gniazdo – rzekł Maks Huber. – Natura nigdy się nie myli – odpowiedział Cort – i za jej to wpływem Wagddisowie wybrali dla siebie siedzibę napowietrzną. I uczynili dobrze, gdyż zamiast pełzać po gruncie wilgotnym, a tym samym niezdrowym, po ziemi, do której nigdy nie dochodzi promień słońca, przebywają pomiędzy wierzchołkami tych olbrzymieli drzew i oddychają czystym powietrzem. – Szkoda, że nie rozumiemy języka tutejszych mieszkańców, najpierw dlatego, że nie możemy się z niemi rozmówić, powtóre, że wskutek tego nie możemy poznać ich uczuć i myśli. Po godzinnej przechadzce Kamis i jego towarzysze znaleźli się przy końcu wioski. Tu wznosiła się chata większa i okazalsza od innych. Przed zamkniętemi drzwiami stało dwuch tęgich Wagddisów. – Teraz może dowiemy się coś pewniejszego od Li-Mai – rzekł Cort i biorąc chłopca za ramiona, obrócił go ku chacie, mówiąc: – Mselo-Tala-Tala? Dziecko kiwnęło potakująco głową. Tam więc mieszkał wódz wioski Ngala, jego majestat Mselo-Tala-Tala. Maks postąpił kilka kroków ku chacie. Li-Mai chwycił go za rękę i powstrzymał z widocznym przestrachem. Lecz Maks, nie zważając na to, chciał podejść do chaty, gdy dwaj Wagddisowie, strzegący wejścia, ruszyli się z miejsca i zaczęli wygrażać bronią, w rodzaju siekiery, wyrobionej z twardego drzewa. – Jeżeli nie możemy się zobaczyć z tym wodzem – rzekł Maks, – to chyba napiszemy do niego, prosząc o audjencję. – Mój kochany, oni z pewnością nie umieją ani czytać, ani pisać. Widzisz przecie, że są bardziej dzicy niż mieszkańcy Sudanu i Kongo – odparł Jan. – Masz słuszność, Janie; zresztą jakże porozumieć się piśmiennie z ludźmi, których języka się nie rozumie? – Zdajmy się na instynkt i spryt tego malca – rzekł Kamis, – niech on nas prowadzi. – Czy ty nie wiesz, która chata jest własnością rodziców jego? – zapytał Cort Langa. – Nie wiem, przyjacielu – odpowiedział Langa, – ale zdaje mi się, że znajduje się w tej stronie – dodał, wskazując na lewo – z pewnością Li-Mai tam nas zaprowadzi. Zwrócił się do malca i zapytał go: – Ngora… Ngora? Dziecko zrozumiało i znów kiwnęło głową. W kilka chwil później podróżni znaleźli się w części wioski, osłoniętej gęściej wierzchołkami drzew. Li-Mai zatrzymał się przed czystą chatą i wskazał na nią ręką, a Langa rzekł: – To tutaj. Drzwi chaty stały otworem. Mieszkanie wewnątrz wyłożone było suchemi liśćmi i trawą, które z łatwością można było zastąpić świeżemi. Sprzętów domowych było mało: kilka tykw, dwa gliniane garnki i takaż tykwa napełniona wodą Na ścianach były poprzybijane deseczki, na których zawieszono owoce, korzonki, gotowane mięso i ptaki oskubane. Znajdujący się wewnątrz dwoje Wagddisów powstali na widok wchodzącego Kamisa i jego towarzyszy. – Ngora!… ngora! Li-Mai! Li-Mai! – zawołało dziecko i dodało zaraz: – vater! vater! Wyraz „ojciec” wymawiał po niemiecku bardzo źle, a brzmiał on dziwnie w ustach tego małego Wagddisa. Langa podszedł do kobiety, a ta go przygarnęła do siebie, ściskała i jak umiała okazywała swą wdzięczność dla wybawcy jej dziecka. Przepędziwszy z kwandrans czasu w chacie, podróżni nasi wyszli z niej w towarzystwie Li-Mai i jego ojca, którzy ich odprowadzili do przeznaczonej im chaty. Tu pożegnali się ze sobą. Wagddis podał kolejno naszym podróżnym obie ręce i uścisnął ich szczerze. – Chcąc dobrze poznać mieszkańców tej wioski – rzekł Jan do Maksa, skoro pozostali sami, – trzebaby z niemi przepędzić lat kilka, a ja mam nadzieję, że za kilka dni będziemy mogli stąd się oddalić. – Będzie to zależało od woli jego majestatu – odpowiedział Maks, – a kto wie, czy król Mselo-Tala-Tala nie zechce nas mianować szambelanami dworu? Podróżni nasi nie wiedzieli, jak długo będą zmuszeni pozostać w napowietrznej wiosce, ani też nie mogli przewidzieć, jaki zbieg okoliczności wybawi ich z tego bądź co bądź niezbyt miłego położenia. Pilnowano ich, nie mogli więc myśleć o ucieczce, a zresztą czyż potrafiliby się kierować w tym olbrzymim lesie, czy umieliby odszukać brzeg lasu lub rzekę Johansen? Szczęściem, że z podróżnemi naszemi mieszkańcy wioski obchodzili się łagodnie, zdawało się, że uznają ich wyższość umysłową. – Należałoby się porozumieć z Ojcem Zwierciadło, – rzekł Maks – możeby on wyprosił dla nas wolność. Sądzę bowiem, że i posłuchanie u Mselo-Tala-Tala można otrzymać, chyba że zupełnie niewolno obcym spoglądać na jego osobę. Ale jak my się z nim rozmówimy? Przytym w interesie Wagddisów jest nie dozwolić nam stąd odejść, abyśmy nie zdradzali rodzaju życia tego nieznanego plemienia, przebywającego w gęstwinie lasu Ubangi. Jan Cort twierdził, że świat naukowy zadziwiłby się wielce odkryciem tego nowego plemienia. Gdy wszyscy trzej i Langa z niemi weszli do chaty, zobaczyli, że poczyniono w niej pewne zmiany, które im sprawiły przyjemność. Był w niej młody, dwudziestoletni Wagddis, który, ujrzawszy ich, zaprzestał swojej roboty. Ruchy jego były zręczne, a wyraz twarzy dosyć inteligientny. Ręką wskazał na przyniesione przedmioty. Maks, Jan i Kamis z zadowoleniem spostrzegli w kącie swoje karabiny, wprawdzie trochę zardzewiałe, ale zdolne jeszcze do użytku. – Dobrze, że znalazła się nasza broń! – zawołał Huber. – Cóż z tego, kiedy nie mamy ładunków – odpowiedział Jan. – Oto jest skrzynka z ładunkami – rzekł Kamis, wskazując na metalową skrzynkę, stojącą przy wejściu. Zanim tratwa rozbiła się o skały nadbrzeżne, Kamis miał tyle przytomności, że broń i skrzynkę wyrzucił na skały, skąd też Wagddisowie zabrali te przedmioty do swej wioski. – Oddali nam karabiny – rzekł Maks – ale ciekawym, czy oni wiedzą, do czego służy broń palna? – Nie wiem – odparł Jan, – ale widzę, że nie zatrzymują tego, co do nich nie należy, a to świadczy dodatnio o ich pojęciach. W tej chwili młody Wagddis wymówił kilkakrotnie wyraz: – Kollo! Kollo!… I jednocześnie wskazywał na siebie, dotykając ręką czoła i piersi, jak gdyby chciał powiedzieć: – Kollo, to ja! Jan Cort zrozumiał, że to jest imię tego młodego Wagddisa, powtórzył je więc, a ten śmiechem okazał swe zadowolenie. Ten śmiech jest jednym dowodem więcej, że Wagddisowie są ludźmi – powiedział Cort, – gdyż zwierzęta nie posiadają daru śmiechu, nawet u psów radość i zadowolenie odbija się tylko w oczach i w lekkim drganiu warg. Los naszych podróżnych nie był tak przykry, jak im się z początku zdawało. Chata, przeznaczona dla nich na mieszkanie, nie była więzieniem, mogli z niej wychodzić, kiedy im się podobało i krążyć swobodnie po wiosce Ngala. Lecz oddalić się stąd pewnoby im mieszkańcy nie pozwolili bez wyraźnego rozkazu wodza Mselo-Tala-Tala. Musieli więc zgodzić się na życie takie, a nie inne, ponieważ nie zostawiono im prawa wyboru. Wagddisowie byli z usposobienia łagodni i nie kłótliwi, a przytym mniej ciekawi, niż inni mieszkańcy Afryki. Przyglądali się z obojętnością dwum białym i dwum krajowcom. Odznaczali się nadzwyczajną zręcznością, skakali z gałęzi na gałąź, jak najlepsi gimnastycy; oprócz tego strzelali znakomicie z łuku. – Ach, gdyby to można było stąd uciec! – powtarzał Maks. Lecz próżne były jego nadzieje: z wioski było tylko jedno wyjście, po schodach, których strzegli wojownicy, a nie byłoby rzeczą łatwą omylić ich czujność. Maks Huber byłby chętnie zapolował na ptaki, ale Wagddisowie dostarczali im poddostatkiem zwierzyny, w którą obfituje las Ubangi. Służący ich, Kollo, pilnował, aby im nie zbywało na niczym, codzień przynosił im świeżą wodę i drzewo do podsycania ogniska. Przytym podróżni nasi nie chcieli wyjawiać przed dzikiemi sekretu broni palnej, zachowując to na czas jakiegoś niespodziewanego niebezpieczeństwa. Kollo piekł im i gotował mięso, przyjmując niekiedy pomoc Langa. Ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu Maksa, mięso było przyrządzone z solą. Nie była to sól, znajdująca się w roztworze wody morskiej, lecz sól ziemna, kopalna, znajdująca się w Azji, Afryce i Ameryce, a która musiała wykwitać w pobliżu wioski Ngala. Wagddisowie poznali się widać na tym, jaki pożytek przynosić może podobny minerał. W jaki też oni sposób rozniecają ogień? – rozmyślał pewnego dnia Cort. – Czy trą kawałkiem drzewa twardego o drzewo miękkie, jak to czynią inne dzikie plemiona? Lecz nie, oni używali krzemienia, którym rozniecali iskry. Te zapalały puch owocu, posiadającego własności hubki i bardzo pospolitego w lasach afrykańskich. Wagddisowie oprócz mięsa żywili się korzonkami i owocami, których w tej stronie była wielka obfitość; dostarczała ich „akacja adansonja”, zwana chlebem małpim, drzewo „karilla”, którego owoce zawierają substancję tłusta, mogącą zastąpić masło i jagody, smaku nieco mdławego, zamknięte w pochwie, długiej na dwie stopy. Oprócz tego mieli jeszcze banany, figi, tamaryszki i owoce drzewa mangowego. Umieli wyszukiwać miód i podbierać pszczoły leśne. Za pomocą miodu i soku różnych roślin, a mianowicie luteksu, pomieszanego z wodą rzeczną, przyrządzali napój, posiadający własności alkoholiczne. W pobliżu wioski Ngala płynęła niewielka rzeka, w której poławiały się te same ryby co w rzece Johansen. Lecz czy ta rzeka była spławną, lub czy Wagddisowie mieli łódki, podróżni nasi nie mogli się o tym przekonać. Rzeczkę widać było z końca wioski, przeciwległego od mieszkania królewskiego. Łożysko jej było szerokie na trzydzieści lub czterdzieści stóp; w pewnym oddaleniu od wioski fale rzeki ginęły pod osłoną olbrzymich drzew, których pnie wężowemi sploty owijały pnącze. Jan Cort zauważył, że Wagddisowie nie znają jarzyn i zbóż, że nie potrafią uprawiać ani prosa, ani ryżu, tak, jak inne ludy Afryki środkowej. Pewnego dnia Maks zapytał Jana, czy poznał już zalety i wady Wagddisów. – Trochę – odparł Jan. – Posiadają oni pewne poczucie moralności i uczciwości i odróżniają złe od dobrego; przytym mają pojęcie o porządku i o prawach własności, gdyż widziałem, jak porządnie obili jednego Wagddisa, który z cudzej chaty skradł trochę owoców. Życie rodzinne także jest u nich rozwinięte, rodzice i dzieci okazują sobie wiele przywiązania, muszą więc posiadać duszę. – Więc stanowczo zaliczasz ich do rodzaju ludzkiego? – Uczyniłbym to oddawna – odpowiedział Jan, gdyby mnie nie powstrzymywała pewna okoliczność, a mianowicie, że Wagddisowie nie mają żadnego pojęcia o religji, które napotyka się u plemion najbardziej dzikich. Oni nie oddają czci ani kapłanom, ani bałwanom. – A może tym bóstwem jest Mselo-Tala-Tala, którego nawet koniuszczka nosa nie dano nam zobaczyć? – Chciałbym jednak wiedzieć – dodał Cort, – czy oni czczą zmarłych i czy palą lub zakopują zwłoki? Choć podróżni nasi nie widzieli pośród Wagddisów ani kapłanów, ani czarowników, ale spotykali znaczną liczbę wojowników, uzbrojonych w łuki, topory i dzidy. Czy zadaniem tych wojowników było tylko pilnować króla, lub bronić plemię od napaści innych plemion? Bo przecież w tym wielkim lesie mogły być inne, podobnie pobudowane wioski, a mieszkańcy ich mogli ze sobą wojować. Przypuszczenie, że Wagddisowie spotykali się z krajowcami z Ubangi, z Bagirmi, z Sudanu, lub z Kongo było nieuzasadnione. – Jeżeli Wagddisowie walczą i zabijają się wzajemnie, to jest najlepszym dowodem, że są ludźmi – powiedział Jan. Wojownicy z plemienia Wagddisów nie spędzali bezczynnie czasu, robili wycieczki do lasu, skąd powracali poranieni, dźwigając broń i naczynia, podobne do tych, jakich używali sami. Kamis usiłował kilka razy wydostać się z wioski, ale napróżno; wojownicy, którzy strzegli schodów, oparli się temu stanowczo, a nawet raz obeszli się z nim dość szorstko, i niewiadomo, na czymby się to skończyło, gdyby nie Li-Mai, który znajdował się w pobliżu i podążył mu z pomocą. Li-Mai porozumiewał się długo z tęgim mężczyzną nazwiskiem Raggi, którego tunika ze skór, broń za pasem i pióra na głowie kazały się domyślać dowódcy robotników. Dzika jego twarz, stanowcze ruchy i głos donośny zupełnie odpowiadały temu stanowisku. Wskutek tego postępku Kamisa, dwaj przyjaciele mniemali, że zostaną zawezwani przed oblicze wodza Mselo-Tala-Tala, że zobaczą wreszcie tego króla, ukrywanego przez poddanych z taką staranną troskliwością. Lecz nadzieja zawiodła ich, widocznie Raggi posiadał pełną władzę działania, bez odnoszenia się do króla, lepiej więc było nie narażać się na jego gniew. Nie było zatym żadnej sposobności do ucieczki, chyba, gdyby Wagddisowie napadnięci zostali przez jakichś sąsiadów, a wtedy, wśród zamieszania, wywołanego utarczką, udałoby się może uciec. Ale żadne nieprzyjazne plemię nie napadło na Wagddisów, zostali oni natomiast napadnięci przez pewien gatunek zwierząt, jakich jeszcze Kamis i jego towarzysze nie spotkali. Wagddisowie posiadali nad brzegiem rzeki kilka chat, obok których gromadziły się ich łodzie, gdy wracały z połowu, ale rybakom zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo z powodu wielkiej liczby hipopotamów i krokodyli, w jakie obfitują wody afrykańskie. Jednego dnia, a było to dziewiątego kwietnia, dał się słyszeć gwałtowny hałas i krzyki w stronie rzeki. Czyżby to była napaść?… Usłyszawszy krzyki, Raggi z trzydziestoma towarzyszami zbiegł szybko ze schodów. Jan, Maks i Kamis w towarzystwie Li-Mai udali się na przeciwległy koniec wioski, skąd widać było rzekę. Gromada nie hipopotamów, lecz świń rzecznych, pędząc szybko, niszczyła i tratowała wszystko po drodze. Po godzinie jednak utarczki wojownicy rozproszyli gromadę zwierząt, i strumyki krwi zaróżowiły wodę rzeki. Maks miał ochotę przyłączyć się do tej walki, ale Cort i Kamis powstrzymali jego zapał. – Zachowajmy naszą odwagę i kule na czas bardziej odpowiedni – oświadczył Cort. Podróżni nasi siedzieli ciągle w wiosce Wagddisów i nie mieli żadnej sposobności do ucieczki, pomimo, że z rodziną Li-Mai utrzymywali stosunki przyjacielskie. Pewnego dnia wioska Ngala przybrała pozór odświętny, mieszkańcy postroili się w pióra, barwne tkaniny i liście. Dzień ten, a raczej popołudnie 15 kwietnia miało sprowadzić dziwną zmianę w spokojnych obyczajach Wagddisów. Od trzech tygodni, jak nasi podróżni byli tu uwięzieni, nie zdarzyła im się sposobność wydostania się do lasu, przez który można było dojść do Ubangi. Pomimo pozornej swobody, mieszkańcy wioski Ngala pilnowali ich doskonale; o ucieczce nie mogło być mowy. Wprawdzie Cort mógł badać obyczaje Wagddisów i porównywać ich skłonności ludzkie, lub zwierzęce, ale nie był pewien, czy pochwali się kiedy swemi zdobyczami naukowemi w świecie cywilizowanym; to jest, czy powróci kiedykolwiek do francuskiej prowincji Kongo i do Libreville. Czas był prześliczny. Palące promienie podzwrotnikowego słońca przedzierały się przez wierzchołki drzew, ocieniających nadpowietrzną wioskę. Upał nie zmniejszał się, pomimo, że była już godzina trzecia popołudniu. Cort i Huber żyli przyjacielsko z rodziną Li-Mai. Widywali się z niemi codziennie; a mały prawie nie odstępował Langa. Jednak porozumienie się z Wagddisami było zawsze trudne; Cort uchwycił wprawdzie znaczenie kilku wyrazów, ale nie rozumiał ich dokładnie. Co go najbardziej zadziwiało w tym narzeczu, to niektóre wyrazy niemieckie, jakie Wagddisowie bardzo źle wymawiali. Ale skąd oni mogli spotkać się z Niemcami? Zatym Amerykanin i Francuz nie byliby tu pierwszemi ludźmi zabłąkanemi ze świata cywilizowanego. Podróżni nasi pragnęli gorąco dostać się przed oblicze Mselo-Tala-Tala, mniemając, że od niego dowiedzą się coś pewniejszego o swoim losie. Ale oprócz tego, że rodzina Li-Mai pochylała z poszanowaniem głowy wymawiając imię swego władcy, nic więcej nie mogli się dowiedzieć. Gdy przechadzając się po wiosce, doszli do chaty władcy, Li-Mai odciągał ich gwałtownie, dając im do zrozumienia, że zbliżać się do mieszkania Mselo-Tala-Tala nie wolno. Otóż tego kwietniowego popołudnia, rodzice Li-Mai i on przyszli do Kamisa i jego towarzyszów. Wszyscy byli wystrojeni w najpiękniejsze szaty! Ojciec miał na głowie przepaskę ozdobioną piórami, a na ramionach płaszcz z kory drzewnej. Matka miała tiunikę z tkaniny wyrobu miejscowego, we włosach zielone liście, a na szyi paciorki szklane. Dziecię opasane było na biodrach pasem różnokolorowym. – Co znaczy ten strój? – zawołali prawie jednocześnie, spoglądając na siebie ze zdumieniem. – Pewno jest dziś u nich jakieś święto – dodał Cort. – Może oni czczą jakiego bożka? W każdym razie spodziewajmy się czegoś ciekawego! Jeszcze nie dokończył tych słów, gdy Li-Mai rzekł: – Mselo-Tala-Tala. – Władca w okularach – dodał Maks Huber. I wyszedł przed chatę mniemając, że ujrzy władcę Wagddisów. Ale zawiódł się; mimo to jednak ruch, jaki panował w wiosce Ngala, zapowiadał coś niezwykłego. Ze wszystkich stron napływał tłum strojny i rozradowany. Jedni przechadzali się z powagą, drudzy ujmowali się za ręce, tworząc jakby koła taneczne, inni przeskakiwali z gałęzi na gałąź, jak małpy. – Co to może być takiego? – pytał Cort. – Zobaczymy – odpowiadał Huber. Mselo-Tala-Tala? – dodawał zwracając się do Li-Mai. – Mselo-Tala-Tala – odpowiadał chłopiec, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i pochylając głowę. – Chyba już dziś ukaże nam się władca Wagddisów w całej potędze swego majestatu – mówił Cort. – Ale my nie możemy przywdziać szat godowych – dodał Huber, – bo mamy tylko to jedno ubranie myśliwskie i do tego porządnie już zniszczone. Wyszli więc za rodziną Li-Mai przed chatę. Kamis pozostał w chacie i zajął się uporządkowaniem sprzętów, wyczyszczeniem broni i przygotowaniem posiłku. Cort i Huber szli przez wioskę razem z Li-Mai. Wszyscy kierowali się w stronę mieszkania królewskiego. – No, przecież to nie ulega już wątpliwości, że mamy przed sobą tłum ludzi – rzekł Cort. – Ruchy ich i objawy zadowolenia dowodzą tego bezwątpienia. W istocie Wagddisowie zazwyczaj poważni, zamknięci w sobie, dziś byli ożywieni i ruchliwi. Na cudzoziemców, na ludzi białych nie zwracali prawie wcale uwagi, gdy przeciwnie, pokolenia Danka, Monbutu i inne plemiona afrykańskie, przypatrują się obcym natarczywie. Po długiej przechadzce Cort i Huber wydostali się na główny plac wioski Ngala, okolony gałęziami ostatnich drzew ze strony zachodniej. Zielone gałęzie otaczały gąszczem paląc królewski. Przed pałacem zgromadzeni byli wojownicy z bronią w ręku, odziani skórami antylop, powiązanemi za pomocą cienkich ljan, na głowach mieli rogi zwierzęce, co im nadawało pozór srogi. Pułkownik Raggi miał na głowie łeb bawoła, łuk na ramieniu, toporek za pasem, a w ręku miecz. – Zapewnię władca będzie robił przegląd wojsk – rzekł Cort. – Jeżeli go teraz nie zobaczymy, to się chyba nigdy nie pokazuje swoim poddanym – odpowiedział Huber. Niewidzialność dodaje uroku monarsze. I łącząc zapytanie z mimiką, zapytał Li-Mai: – Czy Mselo-Tala-Tala wyjdzie? Li-Mai skinął głową twierdząco, lecz starał się wyrazić, że to nastąpi później Mniejsza o to, czy władca ukaże się wcześniej czy później – mruknął Huber, – idzie nam głównie o to, abyśmy raz zobaczyli jego dostojne oblicze. – Przypatrujmy się tymczasem temu ciekawemu widowisku – dodał Cort. Środek placu był pusty, niezarośnięty drzewami. Tłum zalegał plac całkowicie, czekając na zjawienie się monarchy. – Ciekawy jestem, czy oni z wielkim szacunkiem powitają swego władcę – rzekł Cort. – Ale w każdym razie to nie jest uczucie religijne, bo przecież ich monarcha jest także człowiekiem. – Ale może wyrobionym z kamienia, lub drzewa – odpowiedział Huber, – to jest takim samym bałwanem, jaki czczą mieszkańcy Polinezji. – W takim razie, mój kochany Maksie, nie ulegałoby wątpliwości, że mieszkańcy Ngala należą do rodzaju ludzkiego, tak, jak i mieszkańcy Polinezji. – Hm, czy tych dzikusów można nazwać ludźmi? – mruknął Huber. – Bezwątpienia mój Maksie, wszakże oni czczą swoje bóstwa. Dzięki rodzinie Li-Mai, Huber, Cort i Langa stanęli tak, że mogli widzieć wszystko. Tłum pozostawił środek placu wolny i młodzież obojej płci zaczęła tańczyć. Starsi zaś popijali jakiś napój, wyciągnięty z rośliny tamarja. Napój ten był silny i odurzający, to też nogi pijących zaczęły im wkrótce odmawiać posłuszeństwa. Tańce nie przypominały bynajmniej wdzięcznych ruchów menueta, a były raczej dzikiemi skokami, którym towarzyszyły dźwięki bardzo pierwotnej muzyki, wykonywanej na pierwotnej prostoty instrumentach, na tykwach obciągniętych skórą i na pustych łodygach, zastępujących piszczałki. Instrumenty te tworzyły piekielną wrzawę, rozdzierającą uszy. – Nie mają pojęcia o rytmie – rzekł Cort. – Ani o harmonji dźwięków – dodał Huber. – W każdym razie są wrażliwi na muzykę, mój drogi Maksie. – I muzyka również, moim zdaniem, jest sztuką podrzędną, oddziaływającą również na zmysł podrzędny. Co innego malarstwo, rzeźba lub literatura; urokowi tych gałęzi sztuki nie podlegają zwierzęta. Jednak Wagddisowie byli bezwątpienia ludźmi, nie dlatego tylko, że byli wrażliwemi na muzykę, ale że ją sami uprawiali. Minęły dwie godziny, Huber był już zniecierpliwiony tym, ze władca nie ukazywał się podwładnym. Tymczasem tańce i krzyki nie ustawały, jak również i pijaństwo. Nagle wrzawa ucichła, drzwi mieszkania królewskiego otworzyły się. Wojownicy rozstąpili się na dwie strony tworząc szpaler. – Zobaczymy przecież tego władcę nadpowietrznego plemienia – rzekł Huber. Ale z chaty nie wyszła jego wysokość; wyniesiono z niej jakiś mebel pokryty matą z liści i postawiono go na środku polanki. Można sobie wyobrazić zdumienie naszych przyjaciół, gdy w tym przedmiocie poznali pospolitą katarynkę. Zapewnie ten godny podziwu i poszanowania instrument, wynoszony był tylko podczas wielkich uroczystości w wiosce Ngala; Wagddisowie musieli słuchać tej muzyki z zachwytem. – Ależ to jest katarynka doktora Johansena – rzekł Cort niezmiernie zdziwiony. – Tak, to jest ten sam przedpotopowy instrument – odpowiedział Huber. Teraz już rozumiem, dlaczego pierwszej nocy, gdy tu przybyłem, zdawało mi się, że słyszę walca z Wolnego strzelca Webera. – A nic nam o tym nie mówiłeś, Maksie. – Myślałem, że to sen. – Katarynkę musieli Wagddisowie zabrać z chaty doktora Johansena. – Którego zapewne zgładzili z tego świata – dodał Huber. Dorodny Wagddi, zapewnie dyrektor tamtejszej orkiestry, stanął przy katarynce i zaczął obracać korbą i wtedy dały się słyszeć dźwięki walca z Wolnego Strzelca, ku wielkiej uciesze słuchających. Był to koncert następujący po popisach choreograficznych. Wagddisowie słuchali walca z zadowoleniem, ale nie z takim przejęciem, jak ludzie cywilizowani. Ale czy w wiosce Ngala nie wiedziano, że katarynka wygrywa jeszcze inne arje? Takie pytanie zadawał sobie Cort. Nikt się tu jednak pewnie nie domyślił, że za przesunięciem guzika można usłyszeć inne melodje. Ku wielkiemu jednak zdziwieniu Hubera, grający przesunął guzik i zaczął grać inną pospolitą piosenkę Pugeta, której pierwsza część napisana jest w tonie minorowym, a druga w majorowym. – Ach! niegodziwiec! – krzyknął Huber, wywołując tym okrzykiem niezadowolenie sąsiadów. – Co za niegodziwiec? – zapytał Cort. – Czy ten, co gra na katarynce? – Nie, ten, co zbudował tę katarynkę. Nie wstawił w nią wcale tonów minorowych. – Masz słuszność, to wielki występek! – odparł śmiejąc się Cort. – Ale ci barbarzyńcy wcale się na tym nie poznali, bo oni nie posiadają delikatnego słuchu. Tymczasem katarynka wygrywała dwie melodje naprzemian. Po koncercie rozpoczęły się znów tańce i pijatyka. Słońce schyliło się ku zachodowi, w gęstwinie gałęzi rozpalono smolne łuczywa, które rzucały jaskrawy blask na polankę. Maks i Jan chcieli powrócić do swojej chaty, gdy Li-Mai pociągnął jednego z nich za rękaw, szepcąc: – Mselo-Tala-Tala. Tak więc jego wysokość miała się ukazać ludowi. Jan i Maks nie odeszliby teraz za nic w świecie. Koło chaty królewskiej zapanował ruch; w tłumie też znać było niepokój. Wreszcie drzwi się otworzyły, wyszła straż, a na jej czele Raggi. Poza niemi ukazał się tron. Była to stara sofa, okryta barwną tkaniną i przybrana zielonemi liśćmi; niosło ją czterech ludzi; na sofie siedział władca Wagddisów. Był to człowiek lat około sześćdziesięciu, dobrej tuszy, nawet otyły; włosy i brodę miał białą, na głowie wieniec z zielonych liści. Orszak zaczął posuwać się zwolna, okrążając dokoła placyk. Tłum w milczeniu schylał się do ziemi, bijąc mu nizkie ukłony, jakby zahypnotyzowany widokiem potężnego Mselo-Tala-Tala. Władca wydawał się obojętny na hołdy, jakie mu składano; przyjmował je jako cześć sobie przynależną; zaledwie poruszał głową na znak zadowolenia i kilka razy podrapał się w nos, ponad którym sterczały ogromne okulary, które zjednały mu przezwisko Ojca Zwierciadło. Nasi przyjaciele przypatrywali mu się z uwagą, gdy go przenoszono obok nich. – To człowiek żywy – zapewniał Cort. – Tak, tak, żywy – potwierdził Huber. – Tak – człowiek… i do tego biały… – Biały?… W istocie władca Wagddisów różnił się od swego plemienia. Był to chyba krajowiec należący do plemion zamieszkujących Ubangi… tak, był to człowiek biały, pochodzący z rasy ludzi cywilizowanych. Nasza obecność nie uczyniła na nim żadnego wrażenia – rzekł Huber, – zdaje się, że nawet nie spostrzegł… Cóż u licha! my nie jesteśmy chyba podobni do tych pół-małp z wioski Ngala; i pomimo, że przebywamy wpośród nich już trzy tygodnie, nie zatraciliśmy jeszcze powierzchowności ludzkiej. Doprawdy mam ochotę zawołać: Panie! spójrz pan na nas! W tej chwili Cort uchwycił go za rękę i z najwyższym zdumieniem rzekł: – Ja poznaję tego człowieka! – Poznajesz go?… Alboż go znałeś? – Nie inaczej… to jest doktór Johansen! Jan Cort spotykał kiedyś doktora Johansena w Libreville, nie mógł się zatym pomylić co do tożsamości jego osoby. Doktór był w istocie władcą Wagddisów. Dzieje Johansena można łatwo odgadnąć; znikł on z leśnej chaty, gdyż uprowadzono go do wioski Ngala. Przed trzema laty Niemiec Johansen, chcąc prowadzić dalej badania rozpoczęte przez profesora Gartnera, opuścił Malinba z kilku czarnemi służącemi, którzy dźwigali rzeczy, broń, amunicję i zapasy żywności. Johansen postanowił osiedlić się we wschodniej części Kamerunu i studjować język małp. Ale w jakiej miejscowości miał zamiar się osiedlić, nie powiedział o tym nikomu, był bowiem wielkim dziwakiem. Odkrycia Kamisa i jego towarzyszy, jakie poczynili w drodze odwrotnej, dowodziły stanowczo, że doktór dotarł w lasach aż do miejsca, gdzie płynęła rzeka, nazwana rzeką Johansen przez Maksa Hubera. W tym miejscu doktór zatrzymał się, odesłał czarnych służących, pozostawił sobie jednego tylko i z jego pomocą zbudował tratwę, na której popłynęli z biegiem rzeki aż do trzęsawiska i tu zbudowali chatę w rodzaju altany; chata kryła się wśród drzew na prawym brzegu rzeki. Tu kończyły się dokładne wiadomości dotyczące doktora Johansena, dalej zaczynały się tylko przypuszczenia. Czytelnicy przypominają sobie zapewne, że w opuszczonej chacie doktora Kamis znalazł małe metalowe pudełko, zawierające zwitek nut. Nuty pisane były ołówkiem, po kilka taktów, a każdy urywek opatrzony był datą. Pierwsza data była 29 lipca 1894 r, ostatnia 24 sierpnia tegoż roku. Przez ten zatym przeciąg czasu doktór zamieszkiwał leśną chatę. Ale dlaczego opuścił swoje mieszkanie? Czy opuścił je z własnej woli, czy też uczynił to pod przymusem? Wagddisowie zapuszczali się nieraz aż nad brzeg rzeki, o czym Kamis, Jan i Maks dobrze wiedzieli. Ognie, które połyskiwały na brzegu lasu gdy się zbliżała karawana, były przenoszone z drzewa na drzewo przez Wagddisów. Musieli oni również odkryć schronienie doktora i uprowadzili go do swej wioski nadpowietrznej. Czarny sługa uciekł pewnie do lasu. Gdyby się bowiem znajdował w Ngala, nasi podróżni byliby go już napotkali, gdyż nie byłby się ukrywał, tak jak król, albo ukazałby się dzisiaj, jako minister króla. Wagddisowie nie obeszli się więc źle z doktorem Johansenem, tak jak z Kamisem i jego towarzyszami. Zadziwieni wielką mądrością doktora, uczynili go swoim władcą. Johansen panował nad niemi już od trzech lat, pod imieniem Mselo-Tala-Tala. Obecność doktora wśród Wagddisów wyjaśniała mnóstwo niezrozumiałych dotychczas rzeczy, a mianowicie wyrazy plemion z Kongo, używane przez plemię Wagddisów, jak również niektóre wyrazy niemieckie, pochwycone oczywiście od Johansena. Jemu to zapewne Wagddisowie zawdzięczał! łagodność obyczajów i umiejętność wyrabiania niezbędnych naczyń domowych. O tym właśnie rozmawiali nasi przyjaciele, gdy wrócili do swej chaty. Opowiedzieli całą przygodę Kamisowi. – Tego jednego tylko nie mogę zrozumieć – mówił Huber, – że doktór Johansen nie zwrócił uwagi na obecność cudzoziemców w swojej stolicy. Dlaczego nie kazał nam się stawić przed swoje oblicze? Przecież chyba widział, że nie jesteśmy podobni do jego poddanych. – Podzielam twoje zdanie i dziwię się, że Mselo-Tala-Tala nie wezwał nas jeszcze do swego pałacu – dodał Jan. – Może nie wie, że nas pochwycono i uwięziono? – Być może, ale to jednak dziwne – mówił Cort, – zachodzą tu jakieś okoliczności, których nie rozumiem. Z tego wszystkiego to tylko było jasne, że doktór Johansen, który chciał zrozumieć mowę małp, wpadł w ręce dzikiego, nieznanego plemienia, o którego istnieniu ludzie cywilizowani nic nie wiedzieli. Nie było mu trudno nauczyć ich mówić niektórych wyrazów, gdyż oni posiadali mowę. Potym jako doktór leczył ich i tym sposobem zyskał popularność. Mieszkańcy Ngala cieszyli się dobrym zdrowiem. Nie było między niemi chorych i w przeciągu kilku tygodni nikt nie umarł. Podróżni nasi namyślali się, co im teraz czynić wypada? Doktór Johansen powinienby ich obdarzyć wolnością, gdyby się do niego udali i prosili go aby ich odesłał do Kongo. – Być może, że Wagddisowie nie powiedzieli królowi o naszej obecności – rzekł Huber. W tłumie król nas nie dostrzegł, musimy więc dostać się do jego chaty. – Kiedy? – zapytał Cort. – Dziś wieczorem. Ponieważ zdaje się, że poddani kochają swego władcę, powinni mu być posłuszni i wypuścić nas na wolność, skoro król tak rozkaże. Powinni nawet odprowadzić nas z honorami aż do granicy swego państwa. Należy nam się to ze względu, że jesteśmy podobni do władcy Wagddisów. – A jeśli król odmówi naszej prośbie? – Dlaczegożby miał odmawiać? – Może mieć w tym jakieś dyplomatyczne wyrachowanie… – O! wtedy powiem mu, że powinien panować nad rodem małpim, nie ludzkim. Postanowili zatym udać się do króla. Dziś wszystko sprzyjało wykonaniu tego projektu; uroczystość kończy się zapewne o zmierzchu, poczym Wagddisowie zasną snem kamiennym. Mieszkanie królewskie nie będzie dziś tak surowo strzeżone. Kamis pochwalił projekt, czekali więc z niecierpliwością nocy, aby go wprowadzić w wykonanie. Kollo, krajowiec, który im usługiwał, także bawił się z innemi. Około godziny dziewiątej wieczorem, Cort, Huber, Langa i Kamis wyszli z chaty. Ngala pogrążona była w ciemności, smolne pochodnie pogasły; cisza panowała zupełna. Podróżni nasi postanowili dziś uciec, z pozwoleniem, lub bez pozwolenia królewskiego, to też zabrali karabiny i naboje, aby strzałami wzbudzić postrach, Wagddisowie bowiem nie znali broni palnej. Jan, Maks i jego towarzysze szli ostrożnie w ciemności i ze zdumieniem przekonali się, że chaty i placyk były puste; mieszkańcy wioski spali widać pod osłoną gałęzi drzew. Światło błyskało tylko w oknie chaty królewskiej. – Niema straży – szepnął Cort. W istocie nie było nikogo ani przed, ani w pobliżu chaty. Czołgając się na czworakach, Langa dostał się do drzwi, które, dość było popchnąć, aby się dostać do wewnątrz. Jan, Maks i Kamis złączyli się z Langą; nadsłuchiwali bacznie, gotowi do ucieczki. Ale głęboka cisza panowała dokoła. Huber pierwszy przestąpił próg chaty, za nim weszli towarzysze i zamknęli drzwi za sobą. Dwa pokoje stanowiły cały apartament królewski: pierwszy pokój był pusty i ciemny. Kamis zajrzał przez drzwi do drugiego oświetlonego pokoju. Doktór Johansen wpół leżał na sofie. Sofa musiała pochodzić też z chaty doktora. – Wejdźmy – rzekł Huber. Usłyszawszy szelest, doktór Johansen odwrócił głowę i uniósł się trochę z siedzenia. Wydawał się, jakby zbudzony ze snu. Widok obcych ludzi nie wywarł na nim żadnego wrażenia. – Doktorze Johansen, ja i moi towarzysze składamy hołd waszej królewskiej mości – rzekł po niemiecku Cort. Doktór nic nie odpowiedział… czyżby nie zrozumiał?… Lub może zapomniał swego rodowitego języka przez trzy lata swego pobytu w Ngala. – Czy nas słyszysz? – zaczął znów Cort. Jesteśmy cudzoziemcami, których przemocą przyprowadzono do Ngala. Nie było żadnej odpowiedzi… Doktór patrzył na nich tak dziwnie, jakby ich nie widział, nie ruszał się przytym wcale. Huber przystąpił bliżej i nie zważając na szacunek przynależny władcy, wstrząsnął go silnie za ramię. Johansen skrzywił się, a potym pokazał język. – Czy on zwarjował? – zapytał Cort. – Niestety tak – odpowiedział Huber. W istocie nieszczęśliwy doktór postradał zmysły, oczywiście z chwilą, gdy przybył do wioski Ngala. A może właśnie utrata zmysłów zjednała mu ten zaszczyt, że został władcą? U Indjan z dalekiego Zachodu i u dzikich ludów Oceanji głupota jest bardziej czczona, niż mądrość; szaleńcy uważani są u nich za istoty święte i godne poszanowania. Doktór, jako pozbawiony rozumu, nie zauważył obecności obcych ludzi. – Nie możemy od niego nic żądać, bo on nas nie rozumie – rzekł Kamis, a te zwierzęta nie pozwolą nam się oddalić. – Uciekajmy więc – dodał Huber. – I to w tej chwili, korzystając z ciemności nocy – rzekł Kamis. – I z dzisiejszego usposobienia mieszkańców?. – Starajmy się dostać do schodów i uciekajmy – mówił z pośpiechem Kamis. – Dobrze – odparł Maks, – ale doktór? Nie możemy go przecież tu pozostawić… Naszym obowiązkiem jest oswobodzić go. – Masz słuszność – potwierdził Jan, – ale jeśli ten nieszczęśliwy człowiek stawi nam opór? – Spróbujmy – rzekł Maks i wszyscy uchwycili doktora za ręce. Ale doktór odepchnął ich wszystkich i rzucił się na posłanie. – Doktorze Johansen! – zawołał Jan. Mselo-Tala-Tala nie ruszył się. – Napróżno go wołamy – rzekł Maks, – on nas nie rozumie, zamienił się w małpę, niechże więc panuje nad tym małpim pokoleniem. Wysunęli się z chaty, lecz w tejże chwili doktór Johansen zaczął straszliwie krzyczeć. Za kilka chwil mógł przybiec Raggi z wojownikami, – należało się śpieszyć. Biada naszym podróżnym, gdyby ich spotkano w chacie Mselo-Tala-Tala. Zaczęli też uciekać, ile im tylko sit starczyło. Na szczęście, krzyki szaleńca nie zwabiły nikogo. Plac i uliczki pozostały puste. Ale trudno się było kierować w tym labiryncie po ciemku. Nagle postać Wagddisa zagrodziła im drogę. Byli to Li-Mai z ojcem. Mały dostrzegł ich, gdy się skradali do chaty Mselo-Tala-Tala i uprzedził o tym ojca. Ten mniemał, że podróżnym naszym grozi jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, lecz wprędce zrozumiał, że chodzi tu o ucieczkę i dał im do zrozumienia, że im dopomoże. Poprowadził ich więc ku schodom. Lecz wyjścia strzegł Raggi z dwunastoma wojownikami. Maks Huber uznał, że nadeszła chwila, iż trzeba użyć karabinu. Raggi rzucił się na nich. Maks wystrzelił. Raggi upadł na ziemię śmiertelnie raniony. Wagddisowie nie znali broni palnej, to też przestrach ich był okropny. Zdawało im się, że spadł piorun z jasnego nieba. Wojownicy rozpierzchli się na wszystkie strony. Przejście pozostało swobodne. – Prędko na dół! – zawołał Kamis. Li-Mai i jego ojciec szli przed niemi. Wyszedszy z wioski, podążyli w stronę rzeki, odczepili łódkę i wsiedli w nią, zabierając z sobą obydwuch przewodników. Ale w tejże chwili zapłonęły pochodnie i Wagddisowie biegli na wybrzeże, wydając głośne okrzyki gniewu i groźby i wypuszczając za uciekającemi chmurę strzał. Uciekający zaczęli strzelać, dwuch Wagddisów padło, reszta cofnęła się z okrzykami przerażenia. Bystry prąd rzeki uniósł szybko łódkę pod zieloną gęstwinę drzew. Nie będziemy szczegółowo opisywać, w jaki sposób podróżni nasi płynęli po rzece. Nie napotkali już więcej takich nadpowietrznych wiosek. Mieli broń, nie brakło im więc pożywienia. Polowali na antylopy, których znajduje się mnóstwo w tej stronie Ubangi. Nazajutrz wieczorem Kamis przywiązał łódź do nadbrzeżnego drzewa, z zamiarem przepędzenia w tym miejscu nocy. Wszyscy byli wdzięczni ojcu Li-Mai, że im ułatwił ucieczkę. Langa z dzieckiem pokochali się serdecznie. Podróżni nasi mniemali, ze zabiorą Wagddisa i małego Li-Mai do Libreville. Powrót byłby dla nich łatwym, mogli bowiem popłynąć którąkolwiek rzeką, będącą dopływem Ubangi. Był to dzień 10 kwietnia, gdy się zatrzymali na wybrzeżu; płynęli już dwadzieścia godzin. Kamis twierdził, że oddalili się już o jakie sto kilometrów od siedziby Wagddisów. Posiliwszy się, zasnęli, czuwał tylko ojciec Li-Mai. Nazajutrz, gdy zamierzali puścić się w dalszą drogę, ujrzeli Li-Mai z ojcem stojących na wybrzeżu. Nie chcieli oni wsiąść do łódki, ojciec wskazał ręką na rzekę, a potym na leśną gęstwinę. Napróżno przyjaciele nasi namawiali ich, aby dalej z niemi płynęli, napróżno Langa obsypywał chłopca pieszczotami; Li-Mai powiedział tylko jeden wyraz: – Ngora! Tak, matka jego pozostała w wiosce Wagddisów, i tam chciał chłopiec powrócić z ojcem; rodzina nie chciała się rozłączyć. Pożegnali się nareszcie, zaopatrzywszy Wagddisów w pożywienie, które powinno im było wystarczyć przez czas powrotu do wioski Ngala. Długo, długo podróżni nasi ścigali wzrokiem ojca i dziecię, dopóki ci nie zniknęli w gąszczu leśnym. Langa płakał. – No, już chyba wierzysz, że to są ludzie – rzekł Jan do Maksa. – Bezwątpienia, Janie, gdyż mają łzy i uśmiechy! Łódź płynęła szybko. Jeszcze dni kilka trwała żegluga, aż wreszcie dopłynęli do Ubangi. Byli już teraz oddaleni co najmniej trzysta kilometrów od wioski Ngala. Podróżni nasi znajdowali się obecnie w pobliżu wirów Zongo, w kącie, jaki tworzy rzeka, skręcając ku południowi. Wirów tych nie można było przepłynąć łódką, należało je ominąć wybrzeżem, dźwigając łódkę na ramionach. Nie groziło im żadne niebezpieczeństwo, gdyż lewy brzeg Ubangi stanowił grunt neutralny pomiędzy niepodległą prowincją Kongo, a prowincją francuską. Tylko dźwiganie łódki byłoby uciążliwym. Kamis jednak podał inny projekt. Poniżej wirów Zongo Ubanga jest spławna, aż do miejsca, gdzie zlewa się z rzeką Kongo. Tu już napotyka się statki trudniące się handlem, jakoteż wsie, osady i siedziby misjonarzy. Przeszli więc dzień jeden piechotą, a te pięćset kilometrów, które ich oddzielały od celu podróży, to jest od jakiej osady, Jan, Maks, Kamis i Langa odbyli już na statku. Przy końcu kwietnia zatrzymali się w osadzie położonej na prawym brzegu rzeki. Tu odpoczęli dni kilka po trudach podróży i nabrali sił do przebycia jeszcze dziewięciuset kilometrów, oddzielających ich od Libreville. Kamis zorganizował karawanę, która idąc prosto w kierunku zachodnim, przebyła płaszczyzny Kongo w przeciągu dwudziestu czterech dni. Dwudziestego maja Jan Cort, Maks Huber, Kamis i Langa wkroczyli do faktorji, znajdującej się przed osadą. Przyjaciele ich, nie mając od nich wiadomości przeszło sześć miesięcy, byli już o nich bardzo niespokojni. To też powitali ich z radością. Kamis i Langa pozostali już nazawsze w usługach Jana i Maksa. Obaj zasłużyli na przywiązanie i wdzięczność w zamian za poświęcenie i przychylność, jaką im okazywali podczas tej niezwykłej i awanturniczej podróży. Ale co się stało z doktorem Johansenem i nadpowietrzną wioską Ngala, ukrytą wpośród wierzchołków drzew w puszczach Afryki? Nie ulega wątpliwości, że wcześniej, czy później odkryją ją uczeni i dadzą o niej szczegółowe wyjaśnienia Doktór Johansen prawdopodobnie nie odzyskał zmysłów, a gdyby nawet wyzdrowiał i gdyby go przywieziono do Malinba, kto wie, czy nie żałowałby tych czasów, w których pod imieniem Mselo-Tala-Tala panował nad plemieniem Wagddisów. KONIEC